Alone no more (Revised)
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: (I don't like putting "revised" in this, but it is a big revision. ) AU/Dino Thunder and Turbo. Justin Stewart has moved to Reefside to live with his cousin Haley. He attends high school again, only to run his past as a Power Ranger, much to his dismay. Based of 3 vids by Catt021 on youtube, who was inspired by M.L Shard
1. A New Life

**HEY EVERYONE! SO I WENT THROUGH THIS STORY AGAIN AND BECAME APPALLED AT WHAT I THOUGHT TO BE BAD WRITING ON MY PART. SO I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE IT BETTER. THIS MEANS THAT I'LL BE POSTING THE CHAPTERS AGAIN FOR THIS STORY AGAIN, BUT BETTER WRITTEN IN MY OPINION. IF YOU'RE NEW TO THIS STORY, WELCOME!  
**

_**catt021 on youtube had up 3 videos called "All Left Up to Me", "Going Under", and "I'd come for you". These videos were based off of 5 stories by writer M.L. Shard's series "Forgotten". So in away, this story has been done a few times now, if not more. I apologize if you've read this again, but catt021's videos were the main inspiration to this story.**_

* * *

Pushing, shoving, people running past others because they were late getting to their terminal for their flight is pretty much the description of LAX airport at the noon hour of the day. In the midst of it all, a young man worked his way to the baggage terminal to grab his luggage, the only stuff he had left to call his own. As he made his way there being tossed around as if no one could see him, by other people who didn't even bother to apologize for their rudeness, he searched the crowd. The tossing around didn't bother him much. After a few years of being bounced back from foster home to foster home, he felt used to the concept. Dragging four big pieces of luggage with him, he looked for a place to sit down to wait for his new guardian; a distant cousin the orphanage had managed to locate. While skeptical at first, he felt better after talking to her and knowing that she could understand him when he talked about computers.

"Justin!" He heard over to his left. There he saw a tall woman with long dark hair streaked with red highlights.

"Hey Hals."

"How was your flight?" She asked, giving him a hug

"Typical plane flight." He answered. He sounded tired. After traveling and worrying about if his stuff would get to his new home, he had ever right to be.

"Ready to come home with me?" Hayley asked, helping him with his luggage.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you'll make friends in no time. Plus, you're more than welcome to help me out at my shop. Lot of high school kids love to hang out there." Trying to be optimistic with a boy who lost everything and had been through the system for a few years with tough and often uncaring families was difficult; but Hayley was determined to make him see the world as he used to. What she didn't know was that Justin's problems ran deeper than his father dying, crashing his car, and being bounced around in the system.

"No offense Hals, but I think I'll just stick to helping you keep that place running. You know; computer glitches and such." He said, putting his bags in the Jeep she had borrowed from a friend.

"Justin, I know this is a hard time for you. But remember, I'm your cousin and I will take care of you and I do love you. Tomorrow, you'll be starting school at Reefside high."

"Hayley!" Justin complained. High School was the one place he had hoped he would never visit again.

"I know you've already been through high school, but I feel going through it again will help you; as well as keep your mind off of other things. My friend whom allowed me to borrow his car, Tommy, works there as a science teacher. If you ever need someone to talk to other than myself, he's pretty good at that sort of thing. I mean he _has_ found himself mentoring 3 other kids your age. They'll be around the shop so you can get to know them."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not interested."

"Doesn't matter. I've already enrolled you. The principal, no matter how horrible she is, has agreed to let you repeat high school. She hoped you wouldn't be a trouble maker, given your past."

"Seriously?" Justin couldn't believe what he had heard. The principal, who is supposed to create a relationship with students, had already made an assumption about him based on what she saw on a piece of paper.

"Just promise me you will do well and not skip out on classes. You're giving off that attitude of one of those kids whom… well you know. The ones who turn out to be bully's. Principal Randall was concerned about this when she saw your records, though she tried to remain hopeful when she saw you were a genius."

"Trust me, Hals. The last thing I need right now is to flunk out of anything. Dad would kill me. You can tell her that."

Upon arriving to her apartment above the café she owned, Haley tried helping Justin with his luggage, but he insisted that he carry it so he could shake off the 6 hour drive. He wasn't fully settled into his room. He still had his bags to unpack, but at least he looked like he felt comfortable as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Are you hungry?"

"Little bit."

"I'll make dinner. Anything in particular you want? I could order Pizza."

"Pizza sounds good." He replied, producing somewhat of a smile of appreciation for what she is trying to do. While he waited for the pizza, he unpacked his clothes, putting them into the dressers of his new room. The room wasn't much, but Haley said at some point they could go out and buy some things so he could turn it into his own room. The whole notion sounded weird to him. He hadn't had his own room in years. But to some part of him, it felt nice to be able to have his own room again. Once he wished he could have brothers and sisters, but he no longer wished that. Pushing the memories the thought had brought up, Justin headed back out into the living room; the pizza had arrived.

_It was dark; headlights switched on to the brightest setting as they drove down the dark country road. In the front sat a man driving along with his son, who looked deep in thought. His father looked at him and asked, _"_What's wrong, Justin?"_

"_Dad, there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you for four years and I just don't know if I can any longer."_

"_What is it? You know you can tell me anything."_

"_It's difficult. Kind of hard to believe and not many people know about it because it's so surreal. So promise me you'll believe me."_

"_Justin, you're my son. And you don't normally lie to me about things, even if they're strange."_

"_Remember hearing about the Power Rangers?"_

_"Of course. How can someone not hear about them?"_

_"Well, there are several different teams, based on different threats and I'm…" Blinding lights came across the front window of their blue jeep; the car aiming straight for them at top speed. Justin's father swerved…_

"Dad!" Justin screamed, waking up from the dream with sweat covering his body.

"Justin, are you alright?" Hayley asked worriedly as she came into is room.

"Bad dream, Hals."

"Well, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school. Sorry I can't make breakfast. Something's come up with my stock and I need to be downstairs right away. There's cereal in the cupboard. Tommy and I tried to pick out something you might like. The bus will be here slightly after 8."

"Thanks Hals. See you after school."

"Love you! Have a great first day!" She called as she hurried out the door.

Upon meeting the principal at his new school, Justin immediately had a dislike for the woman. The way she spoke to him rubbed him the wrong way; almost as if her demeanor hid something, something evil.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Stewart. I hope you will do your work and obey school rules." She said, obviously noting his appearance. Justin hadn't done much to dress up for his first day of school. He wore black jean like pants, a black jacket and a white printed shirt. Someone could easily pin him as a Goth if they were to first lay eyes on him.

"Yes, Mam." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Principal Randall."

"Yes, Principle Randall."

"Good, follow me." She walked him down the aisle to his first class. "Here, you'll be with Dr. Oliver for your first period class, which is also your homeroom. Enjoy."

Dr. Oliver was running late, Justin noticed as he took an empty seat in the class. Upon arriving, he immediately began roll call, eventually getting to him, which Justin dreaded.

"Justin Stewart." He called.

"Here." He mumbled, not making eye contact at his new teacher.

"Everyone, Justin is new here. So please do your best to welcome him." Dr. Oliver told the class. Right away Justin could see the preppy blonde chick in the stupid pink outfit stick up her nose at the suggestion. "I would ask him to say something, but we're already behind in today's lesson due to some unfortunate events I came across on the way here."

"Hi, I'm Kira." The blonde girl next to him said to him, but he ignored her. "Ok." He heard her say. The rest of the day went on as usual. Teachers introduced him as the new student, and he was pretty sure he could ace all his classes with ease. When he got home, he went into his room and shut the door. Haley came knocking a few minutes later.

"How was your first day at school?"

"Fine. Thinking about joining computer club."

"That's great! You know, the president of computer club comes often to the café with his friends."

"They computer geeks too?"

"No. One is a soccer player and the other is a musician."

"Random bunch of friends." Justin commented, suspicions forming.

"You should come by tomorrow and meet some new people. Like I said, it's a popular hangout."

"Yeah." He scoffed. "Hayley, I think I'll just stick to getting through this year so I can head to college, finally." Not liking the set back he has had to go through.

"Your car came today, by the way."

_Car?_ Then it dawn on Justin what Hayley meant"It did?"

"Yeah, it's in the garage downstairs."

"Thanks Hals." He said, immediately getting up and racing to the garage, leaving Hayley slightly confused.

When Justin got there, painful memories threatened to seep through the barrier he'd put up just by looking at the fixer upper car.

_Justin awoke to a killer headache, not sure where he was at first. He felt something dripping down his face; blood. Why did he have blood on his face? He wondered. He looked to his left and saw his dad, the events of what had happened came flooding back to him. His dad looked about as bad as he did, but with one small difference, he wasn't waking up._

_"Dad?" He shook. "Dad?!" he asked a little louder, fear creeping into him. He turned to the car, "Storm Blaster, are you alright?"The car could barely give him an answer. Justin unhooked himself from his car seat. He walked with a limp over to his dad's side of the car. He unhooked him as best he could and dragged him out of the car and attempted to gently place him on the ground, with his back up against Storm Blaster. Unfortunately, Justin's strength couldn't handle the weight and he accidentally dropped his dad hard on the ground. When he finally was able to prop his dad against Storm Blaster, he did his best to check for a pulse. Though he initially didn't find one at first, Justin didn't begin to panic right away, as he never really could find it in health class. _

_"Dad, if you can hear me, I'm going to try and signal help on the road. I'll be back, I promise." He turned to his best friend, "Storm Blaster, I promise the same thing to you. Do your best to take care of him."_

Justin shook his head to clear the flashback that had assaulted his mind. He walked over to his car and sat down next to it. "Hey buddy. Don't worry, I'm almost done. We'll have you back on the road by the end of the week." He said, to which his car blinked in response. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, but Justin knew that he could fix it all. "Sorry it took so long. Those people really didn't want me bringing a car. Plus, I didn't trust them not to take advantage of you." Storm Blaster blinked in response, letting Justin know he wasn't upset with him and he understood.

"New town; and, as luck would have it, a new set of _Rangers_. They have no _idea_ what they're getting themselves into." Justin scoffed. The car blinked again. "Hey, they're the ones who didn't bother to call me back or anything, so I have every right to that opinion."

Behind the door, Hayley listened to their conversation. She had no idea what Justin was talking about, and could only assume it was some old friends from Angel Grove. She'd probably talk to Tommy to see if he had any advice on the subject. Although why Justin would be talking to a car, which seemed alive, was beyond her mental capacity at the moment. Given Justin is a certified genius, she could only assume at that point that Justin created some sort of A.I. technology and inserted it into the car. Now she definitely wanted to talk to Tommy, see if he had any ideas on how to help Justin. Granted, talking cars were probably good friends, but being the guardian of a17 year old boy, she wanted Justin to make some _real_ friends.

* * *

**Hope y'all like the changes I've made. One of the things I noticed was I was not clearly getting stuff out of my mind and thus found that what ever was in my head didn't really make it on to the document. Let's face it, you guys don't know what goes on in my head. **

**To my followers from the first version: Hope y'all like it!  
**

_**WildGypsyWoman12**_


	2. The worse that could happen to him

**Ok. Chapter Update Time! Due to added stuff, chapters are different than last time. But what does that matter?  
**

* * *

The next day of school things really began to start to take a turn Justin never expected. The previous day he just wanted to get through it all. Today, he happened to notice that Dr. Oliver's voice sounded really familiar. Looking up from his notebook, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Tommy? You've got to be freaking kidding me!_ Tommy Oliver, former Red Turbo Ranger; he looked older, and apparently had acquired glasses and chopped off his long hair, but it was still the same older brother figure from Justin's youth. Apparently, the girl next to him, Kira, noticed his behavior and asked if everything was alright; though, as usual, he ignored her. People didn't give him the time of day

Justin's mood for the rest of the day did not improve. Part of him wondered if Hayley knew and if that was the reason she took him in. Hell, maybe Tommy talked her into it. If this were the case, then why did he decide to care now? Why after 4 years did he decide to give a crap about Justin, when he clearly didn't at the time Justin needed him the most? When he headed home that day, he went straight up the garage to work more on Storm Blaster, not bothering to go to the restaurant. Later, Hayley came to check on him. She found him sulking and growing frustrated when things weren't working.

"You could've told me." He said upon hearing the door open, before she even said a word.

"Told you what?" Hayley asked, confused at what she could've possibly hidden from him.

"Tommy Oliver? I know you're friends with him Hayley, so don't give me any lip about how you didn't know or anything like that. I'm not stupid. Man, out of all of them, he's the LAST person I ever wanted to see again."

"You know Tommy?" Hayley asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Back when I was at Angel Grove High."

"Justin…. Yes, I know Tommy Oliver, but I didn't know about any history between the two of you. Besides, you should forgive him for whatever he did."

"Pardon me if those I thought were my friends, actually weren't."

"Justin, it's been 6 years." Hayley pleaded, but to no avail; Justin continued to ignore her.

"I'll have dinner ready shortly." She said, before gently closing the door to the garage. Hayley wanted to call Tommy and ask him about the situation; but at the moment she knew better. Justin didn't want anything to do with Tommy and by calling him; Tommy would try and make contact with the boy.

Throughout the rest of his first week of school, Justin continued to observe the ropes of Reefside High. He became highly suspicious of Ethan and his two friends; one of them being the girl who happens to talk to him in science class, as well as partner up with during the labs. They kept disappearing during classes at times, and always seemed to either be the trouble, or where the trouble occurred. _Power Rangers_. He thought, remembering his time as one. Chosen by Zordon with the help of Rocky, to replace the fallen ranger, Justin had felt he had the opportunity of a lifetime. But now he dreaded it with a passion. He wished he had never become the Blue Turbo Ranger. The only good thing about his first week was finishing up Storm Blaster. Yes, the alien car, who had been out of commission longer than he should have, was up and running and staying by Justin's side. Justin remembered the day Storm Blaster had returned, following their reunion with In Space rangers. Somehow Justin's father's car had quit randomly; even the manufacturer didn't understand the situation. The next day, Storm Blaster appeared with a note from the manufacturer; though Justin was sure Storm Blaster had acquired the note somehow. Either way, Justin was happy to have his friend back.

Of course, things took a turn for the worse, in his mind, the Friday of his second week. As he began to leave school for the weekend, he happened to see Kira, Ethan, and the soccer jock, Conner, talking to their mentor. Justin couldn't help but stare and remember; remember the times when he helped Tommy with his racing cars; remember how Tommy and the others helped him out with his inventions that benefited the Rangers, giving him support when they failed. But those days were gone. Avoiding talking to Tommy wasn't a problem as he was probably the best student in the class and Tommy didn't really call upon him a lot of the time, unless he grew tired of the right answer not coming into view with some questions.

"Justin?" Tommy questioned, seeing his most brilliant student across the hall. Tommy thought for a second and then the recognition hit him. Apparently, Justin noticed it as well, running as soon as he saw it. "Justin wait!" But Justin ran and kept running. Thankfully there weren't that many people around so he didn't have to worry about knocking someone over; which helped him make a clean get away from Tommy. _So much for just getting through this year without him noticing._ He thought. Tommy chased him, wanting to know answers to the questions forming in his head. Unfortunately, Justin had gone through the doors which led into the court yard where a bunch of students still hung around, where Tommy lost sight of him.

"Was that Justin Stewart?" Conner asked.

"Looked like him." Ethan said.

"Dr. O, what's going on? Why are you chasing after him?" Conner asked. But Tommy didn't answer him, didn't even hear him his mind was too shocked.

"Dr. O, are you ok?" Kira asked.

"Have you guys seen him outside of school?"

"Yeah, apparently he's Hayley's cousin. He works with her sometimes, helping out with the computer glitches and what not or just sits and reads til Hayley lets him go to something called 'Storm Blaster'." Ethan told him.

"The kid is practically anti-social. Never talks to anyone and he doesn't seem to have any friends outside of and I've noticed Kira trying to talk to him, but he just flat out ignores her."

"Well, it probably didn't help that Principal Randall was the first person he met in this school _and_ you'd be an idiot to miss the snobbish look Cassidy gave him." She defended. Tommy stared at the courtyard again and wondered,_ Justin, what's happened to you? Why would you run away like that?_

Justin didn't stop running until he reached Storm Blaster. The car blinked to make sure his friend was alright.

"I don't know buddy. I don't know."

"Hey, Loser!" he heard behind him. _What now?_ Justin complained inside his head. Turning around, annoyed, he saw some of the tough guys from the school.

"What do you want?" He asked, not in the mood to deal with bullies again.

"Here's the deal, you're gonna do our homework for Dr. Oliver's class."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"This." The tall one said, punching him in the stomach. Justin felt the blow, gripping Storm Blaster to keep from going to the ground. The man aimed again, this time connecting with Justin's face. He aimed again, but Justin deflected the attack, punching him in the gut hard in the gut. His friend went to attack Justin, but just blocked all his moves as well.

"Excuse me." The annoyed voice of Principal Randall came out of nowhere.

"You three, my office, _now._" She said sternly.

Upon sitting down with the two guys, she got to the point. "Fighting is against school rules and is punishable by expulsion, effective immediately." Justin could see that the two boys were starting to get scared enough to wet their pants. If that was the only positive thing about Principal Randall, then Justin would take it.

"They attacked me. I was defending myself." Justin protested.

"Don't speak unless I say so, Mr. Stewart. Lucky for you, though, your story was backed up by the person who reported the fight. You are free to go." She then turned back to the other two boys, "As for you two…."

* * *

**There you go! Big confrontation is about start!  
**


	3. Words Said, Said in Anger

**NEW REVISED CHAPTER! :) **

* * *

Because of his altercation, Justin arrived considerably late to the Cyber Café. After apologizing to Haley, he went over to help take orders, because apparently Haley needed more than just computer help since her only worker quit about a month ago. Trent. Justin had seen him around. From what Justin observed, Trent was a quiet guy, one heck of an artist; definitely not the kind to up and quit out of nowhere; so Justin had his suspicions especially with that new evil white ranger terrorizing the town. Of course his dad, Anton Mercer, didn't help matters. Something about him was rubbing Justin the wrong way and he was sure Mercer knew what was wrong with his son. Call it instinct after being a Power Ranger. Sometimes he wished, like now, he was just normal and oblivious to it all. Then he found out Mercer has a history with Tommy and he apparently wants nothing to do with Tommy either. Justin wondered what Tommy did to piss that guy off when he heard the information from Haley. He didn't _want_ to know Tommy's history, but Haley thought she's show him the video, that apparently the other 3 had seen when Tommy had been kidnapped, then later rescued; thus becoming ranger number 4. Justin listened to be polite, especially when Haley told him that she didn't recognize him from the video, but could've cared less. Haley had only seen a few photos of Justin that his dad had sent to the family at Christmas. She thinks it's a miracle that someone found her. She didn't even know about what had happened. If she did, she would've tried and acted sooner. "Can't leave family stranded with no place to go." She had said. Justin wish things had turned out differently. He likes Haley, but her association with Tommy is just killing him; though he'd _never_ ask her to move just because of some issue like this. That'd be the peak of pettiness, and Justin was better than that, least he thought.

"Hey, Justin. You got a minute?" A voice asked behind him. A voice he really didn't want speaking to him. He must have been so lost in thought; he didn't even hear Tommy come in.

"What do you want?" Justin asked, not enthused he had to talk to his former friend.

"How've you been?"

"What do you care?"

"Justin, I'm your friend."

"Friend? Since when?"

"Justin what is with you? I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but what happened?"

"You didn't care back then, so why should you care now? When you passed the torch to TJ, I should've seen it was over. I hope your students know what' they're in for."

"You were just a kid..." Tommy began, but Justin interrupted.

"Oh, and they aren't? I'm the same age as them Tommy. You're seeing me as you saw me back then: a kid with smarts who just by chance happened to be a part of the greatest thing ever."

"You're not giving me a chance…"

"I idolized you and the others. Then you had to go and leave me."  
"Our time was done. You know how long some of us had been power rangers. It _was_ time to pass the torch because some of us had to go on with our lives. You think Adam was the original black ranger? He wasn't. It's not like I've seen Adam, Tanya, or Rocky lately. I lost contact with Kat about a couple years after she moved to England for school. But we all have lives, different lives outside of being a power ranger."

"You think I mean just _your team_? I mean your replacements as well." He told to a stunned Tommy. "You know I tried calling you all; tried finding your recent numbers and everything when the old ones wouldn't work, even the others who went to help save Earth from Astronema, after she was defeated. But either no one answered or I had the wrong number."

"What do you mean you tried calling us? What happened to you Justin?"

"Being a power ranger is great, except when it comes to saving someone you love from a head on collision where you're the sole survivor. You think you make these awesome friends, but in reality, you've all bonded by this one common thing. Once that's gone, you have nothing; no friends, no one who's there for you when you need them the most."

"What?" Tommy asked, in disbelief.

"Forget I said anything." He said, pushing past Tommy.

"Justin." He called out, but he was already out the door.

"What's going on Haley? He's not the Justin I once knew. 'Honest Justin' is keeping secrets."

"Tommy. He's just as honest as he was when he was a kid. But he's a teenager now, who is still going through a difficult time."

"What happened?"  
"I think it's best that he tells you that story, when he's ready."

"So what's his relation to you?"

"Remember that cousin of mine I told you about that was suddenly put into my care?

"Yeah. Poor kid, losing his dad like that."

"Well, that's him. I'm his legal guardian as of a few months ago."

"Justin is your cousin?"

"Distant cousin; but family none the less."

Justin had not meant to be so hard on Tommy. Part of him partially understood where Tommy was coming from. He was more upset at the other rangers who replaced Tommy and the others. Justin got to know them the longest. But they never contacted him. He saw them once and found out they had become a new team. He didn't have many friends, due to him being in high school so young. The stupid kid he was made him think that he had found his friends for life, but after Astronema was destroyed, they never contacted him again, no matter how hard he'd tried to contact them. He had felt like a 'nobody'. Like he was just some kid the others were stuck with. Zordon had chosen _him_ to replace Rocky. Out of all the people in the world, he, Justin Stewart, was worthy to become a Power Ranger. He was there first, before the replacements arrived; so he had seniority. Justin knew at that moment he wanted to apologize to Tommy, but at the moment he couldn't. It would take more than words in his mind to make up for being such a jerk.

* * *

**Hope y'all like the revision.  
**


	4. Good Idea gone to HELL

**OK. Sorry if you guys had been getting a lot of email updates on the chapters. I was having a conflict of interest about the spelling of Hayley's name in this story and have finally settled on one spelling. Given this is an alternate universe, her spelling is changed. End of story to those of you who would be picky about details like that. **

**Anyway, I just recently acquired a job and have been exhausted by the time I get home. Plus my computer likes to be stupid at times. Not it's fault. I probably need to replace something in it. though until I make more money, I cannot and have to live with it. ANYWAY, so I apologize if I don't update right away. Another reason is I have serious damage control. There are missing parts in the dialogue and I can't believe I let myself post that! **

* * *

Justin wondered how in the world he could make up for being such a jerk to Tommy. He didn't have any friends, so the only person he could talk to was Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster didn't like how Justin had treated Tommy, upon hearing the story of why Justin had gone out and wanted to just drive around that night over a week ago. Since that night, Justin had mastered avoiding Tommy, too guilty to talk to him. His grades still stayed the same, so no reason to talk to the teacher there.

"Look, I know I messed up big, buddy. I need something even bigger to make it up to him, but how?" Storm Blaster opened a compartment on his dashboard. Justin saw something he hadn't seen since his reunion with the Space Rangers.

"No." He said, breathing heavily. "No; anything but becoming that again. I mean does it still work? Despite the fact Zordon is gone?" The car told him it did. Justin sighed. "I'll keep it in mind. Wish you'd told me about it earlier." Storm Blaster told him the situation is different. Plus, the car came out of nowhere that night and how was just to know the driver was not driving correctly? Justin laughed a little inside. Despite being on Earth all these years, the alien car still did not have any concept of the stuff that can make people drive erratically, but from that came an awkward silence.

"Maybe until I'm ready, I can do some recon work. I've gotten pretty good at being a shadow over the years." Storm Blaster liked of what sounded like the start to a plan.

Justin managed to find it in him to tell Haley what he was doing. While she disliked the espionage aspect of it, as long as he tried to be careful during this mission of his, she was ok with it for the most part. She also promised not to reveal anything to Tommy or anyone else. Over the years he had become quite experience in becoming invisible, though every time Tommy stopped, he had this feeling he was being followed. _Good old Tommy_. After school one particular day, Justin followed him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. From what he heard, the evil white dino ranger had wanted to negotiate peace between him and the other rangers with a peace offering for the black ranger. Right away, Justin smelled trouble and somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him to run away from the trouble he unknowingly was about to put himself in. Justin and Storm Blaster watched as Tommy disappeared into the warehouse. Justin got out to follow, with Storm Blaster telling him to be careful and call if he needed him.

"Haley, I'm in."

"_Be careful, Tommy."_

"I will."

Justin's emotions were in a wreck, part of him still hated the site of Tommy as a reminder of the friends he once had, but the other side still cared for the man and therefore didn't want anything to happen to him. Justin kept his distance, surveying the places where the white ranger could hide. Suddenly, Trent came out of nowhere, obviously weak and in pain from something. Like the man he is, Tommy attempted to help his student, but before either one of them could think about the situation, he suddenly turned into the white dino ranger and thus began to attack Tommy. With his instincts kicking in, Justin out to Storm Blaster to do something he never thought he'd ever do again: morph.

Tommy, in the meanwhile, didn't know what to think. One minute Trent came into the scene, stumbling in pain, pale as a ghost; the next he flung Tommy in the air, sending him into some boxes which cushioned his fall to the ground a tad. He tried his best to find that quick second he needed to morph, but was unable to. Trent was too strong and too quick for him. Then suddenly, a familiar blue jeep came crashing through the boxes on the other side of the warehouse, distracting the White Ranger's attention. _Storm Blaster? It can't be._

"Who are you?" Trent asked, unhappy about the interruption.

"Turbo Ranger Blue, and your worst nightmare." Justin replied, jumping out of his jeep.

"We'll see about that." The White dino ranger sneered, smiling into his helmet. He attacked Justin multiple times before the Blue Turbo Ranger could blink once.

"Huh?" Justin questioned, as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ha. Without a dino gem, you're battle is futile."

"We'll see about that." Justin spat, pulling out his Turbo Blaster.

"Catch me if you can." Trent taunted, jumping on his 4 wheeler and speeding off.

"Justin…" Tommy tried to say.

"I've got this." He said, racing back to Storm Blaster, determined to beat the evil ranger; all the while not seeing that his clouded mind prevented him from making the right decision.

"Justin, wait!" But it was too late. Given recent events, Tommy couldn't tell if it was Justin being Justin, or if he was trying to prove himself as Tommy remembered their conversation from earlier.

The chase was long. Trent's vehicle was fast and could exchange fire like no other, but Storm Blaster gave it back just as well. Justin knew he and his friend were going to win the battle, but then something became wrong with Storm Blaster and he threw Justin from the vehicle, causing him to demorph in the process.

"Storm Blaster!" Justin cried as his best friend crashed into a bunch of boxes. Tommy came on the scene, already morphed and keeping Trent away from Justin.

"Justin, go. I've got this." He had told him. Justin ran off, knowing Tommy didn't have a chance facing Trent alone; but still he ran, upset that he let the last friend he ever had down again. He knew it was a mistake to don the ranger uniform again, but something came over him and before he knew it, he was fighting Trent. But it had felt like the right thing to do; even though Storm Blaster had crashed again. _Who are you kidding, Justin? Go back there and help Tommy out. He needs you as much as Storm Blaster does. _ A voice inside him reminded. Storm Blaster could be fixed; and it's what he would want Justin to be doing right now.

Unfortunately, by the time Justin had finished his conversation of right and wrong, it had become too late. For as soon as Justin returned, ready to morph, he saw Trent point a weapon that resembled a satellite in Tommy's direction. Within seconds of turning it on, a blast of energy encased him in amber. _Oh God. What have I done?_ Justin didn't know what else to do, but run back to Storm Blaster. As he did so, he took out his phone and called Haley, talking way too fast for her to understand.

"_Justin, slow down. What happened?"_

"I followed Tommy to the warehouse. The white ranger showed up and began attacking. I morphed…"

"_You morphed?"_

"…but he was too strong for me. Storm Blaster threw me from him right before he crashed into some boxes that blocked a wall. Tommy came to my defense as I had powered down, but… but instead of helping him I ran away. When I realized my mistake I came back to help cause he couldn't do it on his own. Now…now he's encased in amber."

"_Amber? Wha…what?"_

"Just get to the warehouse and you'll see. I gotta take care of Storm Blaster." And with that Justin shut his phone off and headed over to take care of his friend, whom he had let down again.

* * *

**Hope y'all like the next installment of the Revision. Thanks to all of y'all who are reviewing on the new version as well as following it and favoriting it. :) Makes me smile.**

**Until next time!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	5. The Aftermath or Mystery of the New Kid

**Been a bit since my last update, but I wanted to get a lot done on this story. Plus, my new job wears me out right now, so I don't feel like working on it. But I felt like updating tonight. So here's the latest chapter of the revision.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the events of the warehouse. Storm Blaster was doing well, turns out a drunk driver is nothing compared to a wall. He sustained minimal damage and was up and running within a day after his accident. He told Justin he didn't blame him. He actually was proud he had helped Tommy back there. He misses the two of them getting along and wants it to happen again. Since Tommy's disappearance, Principal Randall had assigned a substitute teacher for the time being; who was none other than the man who gave Justin a bad feeling: Anton Mercer. Something about the guy just didn't sit right with him. He was keeping something from Tommy. Justin should know; after all he had been doing the exact same thing. His mood did not improve because despite everything, Tommy was definitely a better science teacher than Mercer ever would be. He found himself sitting outside during breaks a lot, just to ponder how to fix the mess he had gotten himself and the other rangers into. No one seemed to really notice him much, until one particular day.

"Hey. How long's he been there?" Connor asked his team mate, seeing Justin in the distance.

"Don't know, never really noticed." Connor headed over to Justin, who was sitting on the ground, looking like someone had beaten him up. "You alright?"

Justin looked up at the soccer jock, obviously coming out of a deep thought. " Yeah I'm fine."

"No offense dude, but you don't alright."

"Oh it was just a…just a car accident." He said, getting up and walking away. The mention of a car accident had Connor stunned, knowing that he lived with Haley and she certainly hadn't been in an accident to his knowledge. But come to think of it, he hadn't seen Justin's car lately. Connor may not have cared for the kid, but he can definitely tell when someone is lying, or not giving him the whole truth. And Justin was doing just that.

The next day, as they were headed to science class, Connor asked Ethan about whether or not he had heard if Haley got into a car crash.

"No. She looked fine yesterday."

"Well Justin didn't look fine. He looked as if he had been in a brawl with some of the local bullies."

"Speaking of which, what's his history with Dr. O? I mean, I saw the guy shouting at Dr. O at the Cyber Café before leaving in that Blue Jeep of his a week before Dr. O was encased in amber." Ethan inquired, as he sat down in his seat.

"Don't have a clue. Let's see if Haley will tell us." Connor suggested.

Unfortunately for them, they had hit a dead end with Haley."Sorry guys. I promised Justin I wouldn't say anything."

"Haley, this is important."

"Look, I've already broken that promise not to tell anyone anything once. I'm not about to break it again."

"Once? Who did you tell stuff to?"

"Tommy. But unlike you two, I couldn't help myself, given their history together."

"Ok. That gives us a little bit of something, but we're still at nothing." Connor huffed. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Though finishing off the white ranger was on top of anything else at the moment. Justin had heard the conversation from the back. He should've been upset with Haley for what she had done, but he wasn't. Haley's intentions were good and he knew it. After all, he _did_ decide to tell her he had been a Power Ranger. And Haley working with the Rangers knew that eventually it would slip to the others, but only if the situation called for it. In the months he had been here, he couldn't remember the last time he automatically trusted a person like he trusted Haley.

The next day started off on a sour note for Justin. Anton had taken the group on a field trip to a Natural History Museum, probably the one he was currently working on. It was there that he found trouble again in the form of Cassidy Cornell, or as Justin knew her: the snobby blond from the first day of school.

"Justin." She began in a sweet voice that just made Justin sick to his stomach; and of course coming from her he wanted to run to the bathroom. He knew that kind of voice. She had found something on him, that after so many months of ignoring a nothing like him, that made him something to her; something of value she could do a report on. "Hi, Cassidy Cornell. How does a smart kid like you, a member of Mensa no less end up still in high school?"

"Ugh, Cass…" her friend warned, seeing the displeased look on Justin's face. _Smart guy_. Justin thought.

"Also, I saw you were from Angel Grove. Do you know Dr. Oliver?" She continued to ask, ingnoring all the signs and warnings that Justin wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey Justin! Could you help me over here?" Kira called. Justin took the opportunity to get away from Cassidy, hearing her complain as he left. He couldn't lie, it did give him some pleasure that she had been denied a story which would've no doubt been a tabloid like one. He didn't like being reminded of Mensa. He and his dad had been out celebrating his acceptance into it, when the fateful crash happened.

"What do you need help with?"

"Nothing." She told him, with a smile. "I saw what was going on with Cassidy and thought I'd come to the rescue. She can be a bit overbearing."

"Ya think?"

"She asked Dr. O a bunch of questions his first day of classes. So I figured with all that's going on, you probably didn't want to deal with her personality. So what did she find out that makes you the apple of her eye for the moment?"

"I'm apart of Mensa. Guess I'm glad she didn't find out I've been through high school twice now."

"I'll say." Kira responded, shocked at what she had just heard. "What would've been even worse is if she had found out that you and Dr. O had been in high school together that first time."

"How…Haley didn't tell you did she?"

"What no. I overheard your spat with him. But that's none of my business anyway."

"Thanks." He said, slightly smiling. _Least someone in this place knew when not to be nosey about stuff. _

"Was that a smile?"

"What? No." He tried to deny.

"Oh yes it was. You were smiling."

"Ms. Ford, if you and Mr. Stewart would stop flirting and join the rest of the class, that would be much appreciated." Justin became red with embarrassment, which caused Kira to laugh a little.

As they were heading back to join the rest of the group, Kira inquired, "Hey, I know we have had class together for a while, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Justin's demeanor changed back to what it had been before. "No. You don't." He replied, getting back with Mercer and the group.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I've seen you with Haley, but it feels like I know you from somewhere else."

"Well, considering you're the first girl named Kira I've come across in my life, I'm pretty sure."

"Ms. Ford, Mr. Stewart, _please_." Anton ordered sternly. Justin hurried back to join the rest of the group, not wanting to talk more about the subject. He knew his face had been in the video Tommy had made for the three rangers, but he wasn't about to spout off to them about his past as a ranger. A past that seemed to bring him nothing but trouble every time he tried to do right by it.

* * *

**Hope y'all are still liking the revisions. Another thing: Unless I feel it's better, I won't post an updated chapter. **

**Anyway, I feel like I'm about to crash and it's not really that late where I am. So good night y'all!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	6. Past Revealed

**Been a bit since I've updated this story. Getting a lot of hours at work and that's draining me a lot of the time to where I don't really have the energy to go back to some stories. So before I head to bed, I thought I'd update for y'all. **

* * *

Ever since he connected with Kira in the museum, Haley began to notic a change in Justin that she had never seen before in him. He began to socialize with her, Ethan, and Connor. Of course, Connor's cocky personality caused a rift between the two boys. Sure he was nice at times, but most other times Justin couldn't stand him. One day, Justin's tolerance for Connor's negativity and such hit the limit. By now they had found out Trent was the white ranger. Having an evil ranger did not help their situation, especially since Tommy was still out of commission. Justin had agreed to help out some with new zords and gadgets, still keeping his secret from them.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can take Trent." He said, plopping down on the couch.

"He can't help it. That Dino Gem on his wrist is causing it." Justin defended.

"I don't care. He needs to be taken down."

"He's your friend, Connor." Justin said, astounded.

"_Was_ my friend."

"You're just going to give up on him?"

"He's not shown us otherwise not to give up on him."

"Wow, so this is the new generation of Power Rangers. Someone is honest and good, but they're under a spell; so you wait for a sign to see if they're still good before you help them? Did you learn nothing from what Tommy told you about how he became a Power Ranger?"

"Dude, how do you know about that?"

"Haley showed me the video, how else?" He partially lied. "You know nothing about being a Power Ranger. You protect the innocent and the good, even if they are not innocent and good at the current moment. You fight them, but you should never give up on them. Man, I can't believe you were chosen as the Red Ranger, the leader. You're a complete dick." Justin told Connor, storming off.

"Very nice, Connor." Kira scolded.

"What?" He asked, confused at why she was mad at him. "You know there's something he's not telling us. But unfortunately, Haley won't say anything and Dr. O is out of commission; so no answers from him."

"Maybe he has good reason to keep it from us. I mean, you think we go around telling people our secret? No. So, lay off him."

Later, Connor and Ethan were chilling with Haley in the basement of Dr. Oliver's house. Justin's knowledge of being a Power Ranger seemed too coincidental to him for a guy who just joined the club of people who knew their secrets.

"Where does he go off telling me how he can't believe I'm the leader of this team? Like he knows what a leader is. He's a loner."

"He wasn't always a loner, Connor. He did have friends." Haley defended.

"Then where are they? He acts like they don't exist." Connor ranted.

"Because in his mind, they never really were his friends; they only pretended to be." Haley replied.

"What I'd like to know is how he knows so much about being a Power Ranger." Ethan inserted.

"He's a Power Ranger." Connor stated without thinking. Upon seeing the stares of shock they gave him he asked, "What?"

"Dude, Justin a Power Ranger? Yeah right." Ethan skeptically replied.

Haley sighed and decided now was the time to tell them. "Actually, Ethan…" Haley began, as she typed some stuff on the keyboard. Justin trusted her to make the right decision to reveal his secret and she thought now was as good a time as ever. Justin's knowledge could help the rangers. Next thing the two boys knew, they were again seeing the young boy from the Turbo Rangers. "Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger", he says. With a little more typing the screen faded to the security footage of the battle that ended with Dr. O trapped in amber.

"Before, I only showed you part of it. I did it to protect him _and_ because of the promise I told you about." She typed some keys and said, "This is the entire footage." Thus, Connor and Ethan saw the Blue Turbo Ranger coming to the scene to help Tommy in the beginning of the battle against Trent. Their jaws dropped when they recognized the familiar blue car; especially when the blue ranger's identity demorphed upon being thrown from the car, before it hit the wall.

"There's no way." Ethan exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"Man, that's whack."

"I'll tell you what's whack, him not telling us. Haley, how could you keep this from us?"

"Connor, I had no choice. Justin didn't want anyone to know. For many years, he's been trying to forget his past." But that did not ease Connor's anger at the situation.

"Yeah, well the cat's out of the bag now and he's got serious explaining to do."

Earlier, an hour before the events of the basement had taken place, Justin was walking in the forest outside of Tommy's house to clear his head. Connor was such a jerk, and what was worse was he didn't even know it. Justin wished he could've avoided guys like him again this time around; but like everything, he didn't have much good luck. He came across a fallen tree Justin didn't realize how deep in when his phone rang. Upon seeing it was Haley, he immediately picked up.

"_Hey, Justin."_

"Yeah, Haley?" Justin asked.

_"I thought you'd might like to know I might have found a way to free Tommy."_

"I'm listening."

"_There's a meteor that, if the computer's predictions are right, will fall to earth very soon. I'll send you the coordinates of the area it's estimated to hit. Please be careful."_

"Haley, I've dealt with space things before."

"_I know. I just worry."_

"Yeah. I know." He paused for a second. "Look, I know I don't seem very appreciative at times, but I really am, Haley. It's nice to have someone not pretend to care about me again."

"_I know, Justin. I was a teenager once too you know."_

Justin hadn't traveled far, when he heard someone call his name. "Hey Justin!"

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

"You left." She stated.

"Had to clear my head."

"Yeah, Connor can have that effect on people. So speaking of him. About what you said…."

" Look, I didn't mean for it to happen. He was in trouble, I just wanted to help him." Justin blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, confused as ever.

"Tommy. I tried to help him, from the White Dino Ranger. But I failed, again." He said, dropping to the ground.

"Kira!" They heard a voice call from a distance. It was Connor.

"Hey guys."

"What's up with him?" The red ranger asked, seeing the former blue ranger on the ground upset.

"He's upset because he apparently failed to protect Dr. O."

"From the cameras, it looks like he did. Kira, he's a power ranger." Justin caught the word "cameras" and stood up. He knew at that moment Haley had shown them the videos, thus telling the truth about why he's acted the way he has towards them.

"What?" Kira asked, confused.

"He's the blue Turbo ranger." Connor told her.

Then all of a sudden, it dawned on her why she thought she had known Justin from before. "Wait, that's how I know you. You're a power ranger."

"_Was_ a power ranger." Justin told them matter-of-factly.

"Dude, you're still a ranger. We saw the video." Connor told him, happy to finally have something in common with the emo kid.

"Video?" Justin asked, pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know. The security cams in the warehouse where you and Dr.O were attacked by Trent; dude that was just pure awesome the way you came in like that." Ethan told him.

"Great." He spat. "You saw what I did to him."

"Dude you did what you could." Connor tried to defend.

"Yeah. Personally, I think you rocked it better old school than Dr. O did before he joined us." Ethan complimented.

"Do me a favor, and leave me alone. All of you." And even as he said it, he didn't really mean it, as far as Kira went. He enjoyed talking to her, but Connor and Ethan were becoming a little too unbearable with the whole "another new power ranger from the old days" excitement.

"Man, what's his problem? It's like he regrets ever becoming a Power Ranger." Connor wondered as Justin left their sight.

"Come on, Connor. You questioned yourself at the beginning." Ethan reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't regret it. He's been a ranger for years and he acts like he's trying to rid himself of it." Connor pointed out.

Kira ignored them and ran after Justin, but not before saying, "Go find the moonstone. I'll see what's bugging him."

* * *

**Hope y'all are still enjoying this. Probably my longest chapter yet, on any of my stories. :) **


	7. One step closer, few more steps back

**Ok. New update! And after this I need to hit the sack because I have to be up again in like 6 hours to get ready for work. **

* * *

Justin finally stopped to catch his breath. The nostalgia Connor and Ethan assaulted him with became too much. He felt like he was suffocating. He heard footsteps running toward him from behind and quickly turned to see Kira headed his way.

"Hey, you know you can talk to us, right?" Kira told him after catching up. "Well, at least you can talk to me." She added upon seeing the look on his face.

"Sometimes I wish I could just wake up from this. Like from a dream." He admitted.

"Why? I mean, I know it's a toll on the social life, but you act as if you regret that your powers were given to you."

"You don't get it, Kira. You're just starting at this. I've been with this since I was a kid. You and your friends are just amateurs when it comes to fighting evil." Justin spat out at her. "It gets lonely when you don't have friends around."

"You have us. You're a power ranger and power rangers are friends forever, no matter what." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah, right." Justin scoffed. "You have no idea what my life has been like since I became a ranger. You only saw what Tommy knows. You didn't see what happened after to me, to them. And how could you know? I couldn't really contact any of them when I needed them the most."

"But you see, _we're_ not like that."

"How? Connor seems like the type."

"Well, that's the first impression Connor gives. Trust me, I didn't like him the first time I met him. So, can you tell me about what Dr. O and his friends did to you?"

"Nothing."

This shocked Kira. "Then…."

"I'm mad at them for leaving me. Their replacements seemed to care, but deep down, in the end, I knew they thought I was just some kid they inherited. The others were there for me during the time after my mother died. They knew me better than the ones who replaced them. When I saw Tommy, all the pain came back. I wasn't lying when I said I tried calling him and the others from _his_ team and couldn't get in contact with them. I tried everything, but I received no responses. The funeral was just some close coworkers that I'd never met and me."

_Justin waited impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. _

_"I'm sorry, son. We did all that we could."_

_"No." Justin breathed. "No!" He cried, tears rolling down his face._

_"Is there anyone you can call?"_

_"Several. Do you know of a phone I could use?"_

_"Are they family?"_

_Justin paused for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, they are."_

_Justin followed the doctor to his office and dialed the numbers he kept in his wallet, in case there was an emergency of sorts and he couldn't get ahold of his dad. But apparently the numbers were no good. The man let him use his computer to try and find updated numbers, but he found none. _

_Weeks past and still he could not find them. _Where are you guys?_ He'd think on a regular basis. The time for the funeral came too fast for him. By then, he'd given up ever trying to find his friends. He stood there with the Social Services representative as people his father knew from work passed by saying how sorry they were. Justin ignored the stereotypical responses. All he could think about was how he could've save his father. He had the power to do it, but he couldn't. _What's the point of being a Ranger if I can't save the one thing I cared most about in the world? _Thus from that day on he loathed what he had become a part of and vowed never to get involved with it again._

"Gosh, I can't imagine going through that, especially alone." Kira responded, snapping him back into the present.

"Yeah. By then I figured I'd never have friends. Tommy and the others were the only ones who gave me the time of day. So I spent my time fixing Storm Blaster."

"The car from outer space that helped you guys out?"

"Yeah. He came back when Lightening Cruiser was in trouble. It was that reunion with my so called 'friends', that I realized I was nothing to them. They had a new team with Andros. I never heard from them afterward. I know nothing of them."

"What about Tommy's team?"

"Tanya sent me her new CDs when they came out along with a letter. But I guess she's on some sort of break, or something. I haven't gotten one in years." Justin looked at his phone. "Hey, wait. I think were at the place the meteor hit."

"Connor, Ethan, we found it." Kira said into her bracelet which disguised her morpher.

"_On our way._"

"Don't go near it. We don't know what it'll do." He told her as Ethan and Connor showed up, getting near the meteor.

"Dude, how bad can it be?" Ethan asked, hearing Justin's warning.

"Don't. do. it." Justin tried to emphasize.

"Oh and you're an expert now on debris from space?" Ethan joked, not paying any heed to his warning. Connor followed along with Kira, who was just making sure the two other rangers didn't get into too much trouble. She trusted Justin, but she didn't trust Connor and Ethan take heed to any warnings from him; despite the fact that he _is_ a former ranger and _has_ in fact dealt with space stuff before. She was sure of it.

Suddenly aspects of the moonstone flow from it, yet they still did not back away from it; although that didn't keep Justin from backing clear away from it. The aspects seemed to flow into the three of them, changing their personalities. Kira had turned into a preppy girl, while it seemed Connor and Ethan's personalities switched; Ethan was a jock and Connor was a nerd.

_Oh great!_ Justin thought, though he didn't seem to mind that Connor's transformation made him a geek. But he knew they could not stay that way and had to work on getting them back. He and Haley had their work cut out for them, especially if this thing was going to help Tommy.

While it wasn't easy, Haley and Justin did manage to turn the three Dino Rangers back to normal as well as free Tommy from his amber prison. Unfortunately, he had issues with demorphing; so he couldn't go back to school and they were stuck with Anton Mercer for a little while longer, much to Justin's delight. He still refused to see Tommy. The guilt over what had happened and the fact he had caused all of it still gnawed away at his mind. He knew Connor was annoyed with his whole act, but Justin didn't really care what the Red Ranger thought of him. But despite all that, he made more of an effort to help the rangers in the quest to defeat Mesagog. He decided his best bet was helping turn Trent back to the way he used to be; because he knew Trent couldn't possibly be evil deep down. Thus began his covert operation to study the white ranger, knowing full well he wouldn't be scene. After all, some people don't need dino gem power to be invisible. Justin remembered hearing the stories of when Tommy had been the "evil" green ranger. He hoped he could figure out what was causing Trent to be evil and destroy it, somehow; like Jason and the others did. _Only difference is Zordon and Alpha aren't here to help guide or just help in general._ Justin thought as he began his operation.

Fortunately for Justin, the opportunity came sooner than he expected. Mesagog and his gang had introduced a monster that can copy anything, even a person's voice. Justin found out the hard way. He suddenly ran into more than one Cassidy Cornells running around. While he hated the notion with a severe passion, he had nothing but sympathy for Devon. While the others were out fighting the Copy monster. Justin broke into Anton's house to see if he could find anything that could assist him with helping Trent; picking locks had become a useful trait to know, especially during his years in foster care. What he found was an invisiportal right in the middle of what looked like Mercer's study. Justin had two thoughts immediately pop through his head. One, Trent had left an invisiportal in his dad's office; two, Anton Mercer was in fact Mesagog. _No wonder he didn't want anything to do with Tommy._ Justin thought. Justin had found out Tommy and Anton had been working together with a guy named Smitty on something, but things had gone horribly wrong. Smitty and Anton had apparently died, only to be found alive again; only Smitty was now the villain Zeltrax.

Justin had never traveled through an invisiportal before. In fact, he wasn't even sure where this one would lead him, though he had hoped it would lead him to Mesagog's lair. Carefully, he touched the glowing green and black portal. The sudden force of the trip left him reeling for a bit. He could've probably lessened the effect by morphing or taking Storm Blaster, but both of those probably would've sounded alarms; and what Justin needed to count on his stealth if he was to get through his situation. Due to the lack of tyranodrones running around that he could see, it seemed as if Mesagog had sent most of his fleet to fight the rangers. While it made it easier for him to figure out how to help return Trent back to his normal self, Justin also didn't want to have to deal with Mesagog; though he could probably take on the boss better than he could Trent. Up ahead, he heard voices. One he guessed to be Mesagog.

"_Traitor!_" he heard Mesagog his in anger in a room not far up.

"Traitor, what are you talking about?" The other voice asked, the fear evident in his voice. _Trent_. Justin ran as fast as he could to the room. There he saw Trent strapped to what looked to be something ripped off of a dentist chair, surrounded by vials of stuff. Justin didn't like the feeling the room gave him, especially when he saw a piece of equipment hanging from the wall that resembled a screw; pointed directly at Trent.

"_You have crossed me for the last time, white ranger_."

_Not on my watch_. Justin thought, making his way into the room.

"Dad, don't. It's me, _Trent._ Your Son." Trent groggily pleaded. The energy from the screw sucking his life force out.

"Anton, don't let Mesagog do this. You can fight him. You've managed to keep him at bay for so many years, you can do this." Justin encouraged. Mesagog turned toward the new visitor, but before he could act on the sudden intrusion, a struggle took place between him and Anton. Justin knew Trent didn't have much time left, so he ran over to the control panel near Mesagog with hope he could figure out how to work it in time to save Trent; given Anton seemed occupied. Pressure weighed his mind. He had come to save Trent, but hadn't expected to have to figure out an entire new language; one wrong move could kill the white ranger on the spot. Mesagog would just love for that to happen and Justin wasn't aimed at pleasing the dino freak. Fortune favored the two boys as Justin saw Mercer had won the fight and out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw him deflect the weapon being used upon Trent move; the blast of energy bouncing around, he barely had time to duck before it came across his path straight into Trent's dino gem.

"What happened? I feel like me again." Trent asked, confused.

"The energy must've reversed the effects of the dino gem." Justin was astonished at the thought.

"Too bad that information came late; we could've prevented certain things from happening." He thought out loud, cursing when he realized what he had just done.

"Justin?"

"Hi, glad your back and everything, but we need to get out of here." Justin told him, getting down to business right away.

"He's right, the other rangers need you."

"The others? But…." Trent protested.

"Go." Anton urged. "I have faith in you."

"I won't tell them your secret dad. I promise." He called as Justin pulled him along to the invisportal that took him there. Trent was in awe for a few moments as he entered through the passengers door of the car; which last time he had seen it, it was headed straight toward a wall.

"They won't accept me." He sighed.

"Then make them."

"Why are you helping me?" Trent asked, still feeling like he didn't deserve the treatment. "Especially after what I did to you back at the warehouse."

"Because you're good, Trent. I know evil and even though I met you right around the time you had practically turned evil, I knew that wasn't you."

"How do we even know where they are?"

"Storm Blaster knows, don't ya buddy?" The car blinked in response.

"Did your car…"

"Yeah. He's not from Earth. Explain later."

"But you can understand him."

"Yeah. We all could understand them. By them I mean him and his friend Lightening Cruiser."

"Is Lightening Cruiser with you?"

"Nah. Storm Blaster missed me too much and left his buddy to be with me."

Justin drove to a spot near where Storm Blaster predicted. It was in the forest and he knew Tommy was there fighting Zeltrax. He and Storm Blaster had chosen this section for a reason.

"Ok. Go."

"Where is he?"

"The coordinates are in your morpher."

"You won't tell them about…."

"It's not my thing to tell anyone, it's yours." Justin pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, now get going!" He urged, then heading back to home to fill in Haley on the situation, as well as tell her she might have another worker to help her out again. The fight against the copy monster was successful. And though they didn't say it, they were all glad that Cassidy no longer had multiple versions of herself. Tommy had called the 3 Rangers down to the Command Center; and much to their surprise, Trent was there. Justin hid in the distance, readying himself to jump in if needed.

"Why should we trust him?" Connor asked.

"Because he saved my life." Tommy pointed out. "The evil powers of the dino gem are no longer encircling him. Connor didn't like it, but he eventually had to give in; though Justin saw it would take some time for him to trust Trent again.

"Look, I know I have a lot to make up for…." Trent started with Kira. Justin left at that moment. He knew of Kira's crush on Trent and now that he was good again, he would be pushed aside; he was sure of it. As usual when he gets himself in this kind of mood, he leaves the room to be alone with Storm Blaster.

* * *

**Ok. I ****_can_**** promise that this roller coaster stuff will end at some point. I've got like 2-3 chapters left of this story. **

**Hope y'all are still liking the revision!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	8. Finding the Courage

**UPDATE TIME! :) Almost done with this revision and I really love how it's turned out. **

* * *

From that day on, Justin sort of reverted back to his old self. Kira tried to talk to him, but nothing worked. It also didn't help that he still was staying away from the command center, mainly because he couldn't face Tommy yet. Yeah sure he'd been in the same room as him when they were explaining Trent, but that was for moral support for Trent, especially knowing how bad Connor can be at times. Of course today would be different. Justin needed to ask Haley a question, but had to wait as she discussed something with Tommy. Tommy had apparently found a way to revert himself back to being normal. But unfortunately it came with a huge risk.

"Tommy, no. It's too dangerous."

"It's worth a shot Haley."

"Are you nuts?"

"Haley…" Tommy began, but Haley interrupted him.

"Tommy. It's not just me who's gone over these configurations. Justin has too. Even he says the risk it too high. I mean, he was right about the slime wasn't he?" She pointed out, reminding Tommy of the slime he thought would help him dimorph. It worked, to an extent. For one he was no longer stuck in his Ranger uniform; but the downside was that his invisibility power from his dino gem to kick into overdrive. Having Tommy invisible all the time meant it was pretty difficult to be in the house. You didn't know if he was in a room or where he was, unless he said something.

"What's going on?" Connor asked, as he, Kira, Ethan, and Trent came into Command Center.

"We might have found a way to revert Tommy back to his normal form. Unfortunately, it has way too much of a risk." Haley told them, giving them the gist of the problem.

"Well, what's the way to revert him back?"

"By using the power of his dino gem, we hope it will restore the balance of is invisibility problem. But like I've said, Justin and I have done extensive research on this and we both agree there's too great a risk with it."

"It's my choice." He said as he hooked himself up to the machine. "I can't be invisible for the rest of my life, especially with Mesagog running around."

Carefully Haley inserted the dino gem into the machine they were using for the procedure. Upstairs, Justin noticed the lights flickering and immediately headed downstairs, knowing what was happening. Just before he reached the bottom, he heard an explosion and quickened his pace. As he entered the room, he saw everyone huddled over Tommy, who was lying still on the table.

"Tommy? Tommy? Can you hear me?"

"You let him do it?" He exlaimed, emotion filling his voice. His presence shocked the four rangers, given they didn't see him when they arrived through the front door.

"I tried talking him out of it, but he was very adamant about doing it." Haley defended.

"Damn it Tommy!" He shouted, kicking a chair, tears threatening to fall in front of the others. He couldn't lose Tommy. Not now; not when he had yet to tell him how sorry he was for being such a jerk to him. "I'm calling an ambulance." He said, running back upstairs.

"Man, that guy's got serious anger issues."

"Connor, lay off." Kira scolded.

"No. The guy has serious issues and I'm tired of dealing with them."

"Connor, he's the one who gave me the courage to come to you guys after I became good. He may have some issues he's dealing with, but his heart is in the right place when it comes to the safety of others and saving the world." Trent defended

"Whatever. Until he starts showing it, I'm not going to believe it."

Hospitals, something Justin hated going to because of the memories associated with them. Haley followed the ambulance, while the others went off to fight the latest threat unleashed on Reefside. Justin stayed in the Command Center, hoping to help them out, especially when Mesagog's latest monster drained them of their dino powers. They found it impossible to morph and no matter how hard he tried, Justin couldn't find any sort of reserve energy to allow them to fight the monster morph. As they huddled around Tommy's bedside, they saw on the news that the monster was terrorizing the city again and Cassidy Cornell, who had managed to land the story, was assuring the people that the Power Rangers would never abandon the people of Reefside. This gave Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Connor the boost they needed to go out and fight as best they could; it's also what Tommy would've done and they didn't want to let him down. Haley left to go get some coffee, leaving Justin in the room with his friend. It was the first time he'd been alone with Tommy in a long while, despite the fact he was currently in some type of coma. After about 5 minutes, Justin finally found the courage to speak to Tommy, hoping it would help.

"I don't know what's going on in your head right now, Tommy but you have to fight it. They need you! Mesagog's monster drained their powers and only you can stop him." No response came, not even a twitch from some part of his body. "Come on Tommy, fight. Fight and wake up." He urged, eventually leaving the room because if he spoke anymore he'd be shouting. Besides, the nostalgia from the hospital was getting to him, worse than when Connor and Ethan had bombarded him with his past as a Power Ranger. He went outside, heading to Storm Blaster, taking several deep breaths of air. Storm Blaster asked if Justin was ok, and Justin assured him he was, he just needed some fresh air. His thoughts went to the other rangers fighting the monster.

"You think we can do it Storm Blaster? Think we can try and fight one of Mesagog's creations again?" The car gave him its response by blinking and producing the morpher. Justin grabbed it and put it on his wrist, deciding it was time to stop running away from his past.

* * *

**Brief compared to my other chapters, I know, but as I finished writing this section, I felt like this was a chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Means a lot to hear that you love the revision.**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	9. All Came Together In the End

**OK! Second to last chapter is UP!**

* * *

Kira, Connor, Ethan and Trent were not having the best of luck fighting the monster. Their battle seemed hopeless without their ranger powers, but they continued fighting none the less. The monster sent another blast towards them, knocking them off their feet and on the ground. They struggled to rise and thought the monster would attack them again, when a sudden blast of energy hit the monster, knocking him off his feet. The blast came from a blue car speeding its way toward their direction.

"Justin!" Kira called out when she recognized the car to be none other than Storm Blaster and the blue ranger inside him could be none other than their friend.

"Another ranger? How many of you are there?" The monster roared.

"Loads, I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Justin said with a hint of cockiness.

"Doesn't matter. You'll be beaten like the others."

"That's what you think." Justin fought with a strength he hadn't found in himself in a very long time. The monster threw some good attacks, but Justin threw many back. Eventually, he was able to free the ranger powers the monster had taken from the others. With one final blow, he managed to stun the monster for a little bit.

"Nice moves, dude. Thanks." Connor complimented.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger right?" Justin said.

"Yep." Fist bumping the Blue Turbo Ranger for \\ the first time since they'd met; Kira, Ethan, and Trent secretly thought this day would never come, and all three were glad it had.

"You've still got it, Justin. Good to have you back." Tommy said, coming up behind his old friend and teammate.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you." Justin said, smiling.

"Alright guys, let's finish this! Ready?" Tommy yelled.

"Ready!" They replied and all 6 of them morphed to defeat Mesagog's latest monster. While Justin couldn't help out when it came to the Mega Zord portion of the battle, he still found use directing civilians away from the fighting, trying to keep them from harm.

That night, after a successful battle, Justin lay on top of Storm Blaster's hood, staring at the stars. He and Haley had gone over to Tommy's for dinner that night. Given Tommy had just been released from the hospital; Haley thought it'd be a good idea to bring him food, so he didn't have to worry about cooking. All three of them enjoyed the company and enjoyed hearing stories about one another. Justin liked where Tommy's house was situated. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to just look at the stars.

"Hey." He heard from the right side.

"Hey."

"Thanks for all your help today."

"No problem. Figured it was time to stop running away." They both lay on Storm Blaster's hood in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's company.

"So I noticed you've been acting a little funny around a certain yellow ranger. Care to tell me what's going on with you and Kira?" Tommy teased a little.

"I don't know if _anything_ is going on. I thought so, but I've seen how much she really likes Trent. Now that he's good again…"

"Yeah. I know how that goes." Tommy admitted. "You should tell her how you feel. How do you think I got Kim to date me?"

"But she broke your heart, she _and _Kat."

"Hey now, Kat and I mutually agreed it wouldn't work out and to just remain friends. We had different passions. We still care for each other. It was easier on the emotions that time because it wasn't a letter; it was face to face."

"Look, Tommy. I'm really sorry about all those things I said. I didn't mean them towards you, personally. The guys you and the others chose as your replacements were great as a team, but deep down, I knew they just saw me as a kid they were stuck with. There was just no connection with them like there was with you, Adam, Kat, Tanya and Rocky. I missed that terribly and eventually I guess I thought I was abandoned."

"Hey, it's ok. Probably didn't help that we never really made any effort to keep in touch. Sometimes people do that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I will say this: it's still strange to be teaching someone whom I used to go to school with."

Justin laughed and shoved him again; with Tommy shoving back, pushing Justin off Storm Blaster on to the ground. The two friends couldn't do anything but laugh.

* * *

**Well there you go! Their relationship mended! :) AND Justin has resolved a lot of issues. One more chapter to go! **


	10. Epilogue

**Been a long road, but here is the final chapter of this revision!**

* * *

_Many Years later after Operation Overdrive's "Once Upon a Ranger" episode…._

Justin drove down the dark road leading toward the house belonging to his friend and cousin. He hadn't seen Tommy or Hayley since the engagement party over a year ago at Christmas. Schooling took a lot of his free time away. though he still managed to somehow keep his grades good and still lead a double live making sure the morphing grid was ok, as well as keep Tommy's history of the Power Rangers up to date. This was his first summer break in a while, as well as his last because of graduation next spring. He hoped he could spend it with his teen superstar girlfriend. There were times when he wondered how they'd managed to stay together all these years, given him with schooling and her with her rising career. The fact that he was going to be head computer technician at a big government agency right after graduation helped, as he had a very flexible schedule which allowed him more time with her. A certain ringtone brought him back from his thoughts to reality a little.

"Hey, Babe!" He answered with a smile on his face.

"Seriously? You know I hate being called 'babe'."

"Maybe Conner has rubbed off on me."

"Now there's a scary thought." She said, causing them both to laugh. "So, how's it going?"

"Great. Almost home for the summer."

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah. Great Job."

"Thanks. Hey, where are you?"

"I'm about to head over to Tommy's house."

"Great. That's where we all are."

"We?"

"Yeah. Conner, Ethan, and Trent are in town as well. Then maybe afterward we can have some together time. You know I've missed seeing you while I've been on tour."

"Yeah, I've missed you too. But sounds great. Storm Blaster and I will be there soon." To which Storm Blaster blinked in response. When they got there, Kira was outside on the porch steps.

"Hey, stranger." She said, kissing him. When she parted, she added, "It's great to see you too, Storm Blaster." Storm Blaster responded.

"I still can't believe he's still running." She said as they walked toward the house.

"He's an alien, what do you expect?"

"So, we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Kira told him, leading him through a door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Justin couldn't believe is eyes; all of his friends from Turbo were gathered in the room. All of them from the first time he joined plus Rocky and Alpha. He noticed a diamond ring on Tanya's left finger and wondered how long it accompanied that space, wondering if Adam had given it to her. Kat looked as beautiful as ever.

"What… Kira, what is this?" He asked, finally getting words out.

"Well in case you forgot, I bumped in to Adam while I was helping Operation Overdrive and brought him back here to visit before he and Alpha returned to Angel Grove. Turns out while he and Doctor O were catching up, we found out he had some contacts with the others. Tommy told him about you and your struggles after they all had left; so they decided it was about time you all were reunited after all these years. They're all here for a while, cause let's face it a weekend is just not enough time."

For the next few hours the first group of Turbo Rangers caught up. Rocky may not have been the apart of Turbo, but he still hung around with them and Justin still considered him a friend. Katherine became a teacher at the American Ballet Company. She and Tanya occasionally saw each other when Tanya came to town for a concert, or something or other. And of course Katherine was the first to know of her engagement to Adam. Adam and Tanya had traveled their separate ways after graduation, but reconnected 2 years ago. Right before Adam left to help out with the Operation Overdrive crew, he had proposed to Tanya. Rocky hadn't had such a good life as the others. After Justin had taken his place, he wasn't sure where he belonged. He tried many things, but eventually he started his own after school program somewhere in one of the troubled parts of Chicago. Within a year, it had gotten recognition from major places, which put him on the news. Justin remembered seeing something on that and was half tempted to runaway to go live with him at one point. Of course, Haley changed all that.

As everyone wound down from the excitement of the night, Kira and Justin walked outside for some fresh air.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can take a guess."

"Seriously, if you hadn't made an effort to get to know me, I don't know where I'd be right now; probably still pissed off at Tommy and the others."

"Really? I had that big an impact on you."

"Small gestures can make the biggest difference in someone's life, even if the person doesn't it. I mean look at Cassidy. Eventually treating her like a friend, opened her eyes and she changed for the better."

"Wow. I never thought you'd ever use Cassidy as a positive example for anything." Kira joked.

"Yo, Justin. When are you going to quit stalling and ask her? Your delaying the inevitable is getting annoying in here!" Trent called which received him a murderous look from his friend. Two years after Dino Thunder, Trent finally had gotten over Kira and his friendship with Justin began again.

"Ask me?" She gave him a questioning look. "Ask me what?"

Dropping to one knee, he asked, "Kira Ford, will you marry me?" Kira tearfully said "yes" and kissed Justin.

Justin Stewart, the boy who once believed his only friend in the world was a broken blue alien jeep, had finally found what he had lost. The once curse on his life had brought him so much luck and joy. And the future kept looking brighter from there.

* * *

**I know this is also in my other story "Falling for the Yellow Pterodactyl", but it was this ending that inspired me to write that one. I just revised it as I wrote that story, and thus revised this story. So I'm not copyrighting anything because it's my own writing and such! Just wanted to throw that out there for the jerks I know who are on this site. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, followers, people who favorited this, and anyone else I'm forgetting. I'd write your names out, but I'm really lazy this morning. Plus in the last few days I've gotten a LOT of reviews. So thanks to all of you! Means a lot.  
**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
